


My Dear Love For You || Oikawa Tooru X Sugawara Koushi

by oikawachan06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, Haikyuu - Freeform, Multi, Past, Romance, Self-Harm, Trauma, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawachan06/pseuds/oikawachan06
Summary: Studies. Sugawara Koushi knew that University was tough. But he didn't knew that his trauma would affect his studies and his overall performance. So he decided to have a tutor who would help him with his studies. But he didn't thought that it was going to be Oikawa Tooru, the so-called Bad Boy of the campus. He has no choice but to deal with his annoying attitude and ace his subjects. But Sugawara knows that he is lying to himself if he doesn't think that Oikawa is hot. And it looks like maybe Oikawa feels the same as well...
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Sugawara's POV

"Koushi, is everything alright?" My mother called out to me as I snapped out of my thoughts. "You look pale."

"Nothing." I replied in a low voice as my mother gave me a small smile.

"If anything bothers you, remember that I will always be there for you."

I nodded my head as mother pecked my forehead.

"Take care, Koushi."

"I will mom." I waved to her as I saw mother walking towards the car. She stopped in front of the car and turned towards me. She gave me a smile that send a shiver down my spine.

" _Why is mom's smile a little weird-_ " My mouth dropped in horror as I watched mother's figure turning into a scary monster.

"Mom...." The scary monster only smirked at me before charging himself on me.

"NO!!!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up from the horrible nightmare, my chest rising up and down. Beads of sweat were formed on my forehead as I slowly sat up on my bed.

"Argh, that damn dream again." I cursed as I got up from my bed.

I walked in front of my mirror as I stared at myself. Dark circles, weak body, tiredness visible in my once handsome face. I slowly removed my T-shirt, drenched in sweat and threw it in the laundry basket.

"I hate it." I eyed the scar on my right stomach in the mirror as I slowly touched it. Even though I had received that scar long time ago, it continued to haunt me for my life.

"Time for class."

I wore a simple plain white shirt and my black hoodie, since currently I lived in a cold place. Winter was always here, but during summers the temperature does drop a bit. I made a quick breakfast, bread and jam and stuffed it into my mouth.

I pulled out my sneakers as I dashed out of my dorm, not forgetting to lock the door.

"May I come in sir?" I felt my breath getting heavier as I stood near the door of my classroom.

"Yes, come in." The teacher continued teaching the class as I took a seat at the last.

"I hope this day ends soon." I murmured to myself as I took my books out, getting ready for the lesson.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa's POV

"Oi, Trashykawa." I heard Iwaizumi call out to me as I looked at him.

"Yah! Stop calling me that! It's no longer high school." He rolled his eyes.

"No matter how old we get, I am still calling you that, Trashykawa."

"Meanie!" I pouted as both of us started to walk towards our dorm. Iwaizumi and I weren't roommates, but our dorms were next to each other.

"How were your classes today, Oikawa?" He looked at me before looking forward again.

I sighed. "It was okay, but I got a nosebleed in class-"

"What?!" Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks as he looked at me. I swear I felt my legs shaking in fear. The look on Iwaizumi's face was scarier than any horror movie in the world- Except Annabelle. I gulped harshly as I tried to cool him down.

"Iwa-chan-"

"What?" His demonic voice made my almost shit myself. I backed away from Iwaizumi, taking small steps. "Let me explain-" I bumped into someone as their leg tripped into mine, both of us landing on the floor, that person being on top of me. Both of us groaned in pain, while that person kept both of his hands on my sides. I slowly opened my eyes as I saw the man on top of me.

My breath stopped as I saw his face.

Damn.....

That white grey hair.....

Soft white cheeks.....

His exposed neck.....

The person opened his eyes as I felt myself slightly blushing. Stop blushing, Oikawa.

The person moved away from me as he got up. He looked at me for the last time before running towards the dorm, without saying a word.

"Asshole." I heard Iwaizumi speak as he gave me a hand, which I accepted. "People should at least help trashy people like you."

"Iwa-chan!"

"Come on, let's go." Iwaizumi pulled me with him as we walked towards our dorms.

That guy...... was hot as hell.

I felt my cheeks burning on fire as I cupped them.

" _I wish I could see him soon._ " I smiled at that thought.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Sugawara finally meet. How things are going to turn out for them?

Sugawara’s POV

“Your grades are dropping, Suga.” Mr. Watson spoke as he sighed heavily.

Currently I was in his office after he had called me to come. The tension in the air was thick. My grades in all of my subjects were getting worse. I knew the worse would happen if this continued. I could lose my scholarship.

Scholarship… That one thing for which I had lost my everything…

“Sugawara, you are a great student. You are one of the brightest students in our university.” Mr. Watson spoke. “I just don’t understand what happens to you during exam time.”

“I….”

_I was speechless._

_I had no answer to his question._

_I mean, I just can’t say, ‘Oh, I am just having nightmares and I am not able to sleep for weeks.’_

_It is my problem and I have to fix it._

“Koushi.” He spoke in a warning tone. I gulped harshly as I slowly looked at him. “I am sorry to tell this but-”

“SIR!”

Both of us snapped our necks towards the door as a figure stood behind me. I looked at the man as he was breathing heavily from running. Sweat was dripping from the side of his face to his neck. His white shirt was sticking to his body, showing some of his figure.

_“Koushi.”_

I looked away from him and faced the teacher. He had an annoyed look on his face.

“Mr. Oikawa, I think I told you to visit me tomorrow, not today.” He spoke in a stern voice.

“But sir, you know that I like to complete my work beforehand.” That Oikawa guy said as he walked towards Mr. Watson’s desk and kept his project on it. “I see you are talking-” He stopped as his eyes met with mine.

His eyes widened in shock as I tore my eyes away from him. I kept the hood of my hoodie on my head as I gazed Mr. Watson, ignoring the Oikawa guy.

“You don’t remember me?” I heard that Oikawa guy speaking. I ignored him as I heard a huff.

“So” Mr. Watson said, ignoring that Oikawa guy. “The university will be taking your scholarship away, Sugawara.”

_This is it._

_This is the end._

_The sacrifice._

_The trauma._

_That one thing for which I had to lose everything I once had…_

_Gone._

“WHAT?!” I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw that Oikawa guy slamming his hand on the desk. “You just can’t take away his scholarship!”

“Mr. Sugawara Koushi’s marks are deteriorating. It has been going like this for a whole year. It would be a great waste of the scholarship if he continues to fail.”

That Oikawa guy looked into my eyes as I shifted my head away in shame.

_Why is this guy trying to save my scholarship?_

“How about I tutor him?” I snapped my head towards that Oikawa guy as he kept a hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. “In the next exams, which will be coming up in three months, he will get amazing marks with my help. If he manages to score amazing scores, you will not take his scholarship away and let him study.”

“What if he fails? The teacher eyed me as I dropped my head in shame.

_Don’t try to help me. Nothing will change. I will still get bad scores. Don’t try-_

“He will not.” I looked up at him as he had a big smile on his face. “I will make sure that he will receive amazing scores.”

“Okay, fine.” The teacher said as he got up from his chair. “Both of you, dismissed,”

Both of us walked out of his office and just stood in silence. None of us spoke. Just looking at the other person from time to time.

“Why did you help me?” I broke the silence, speaking in a low voice.

“The name is Oikawa Tooru.” Oikawa exclaimed, ignoring my question. He had a huge smile that almost looked fake.

“Why did you help me?” I repeated my question. This time, glaring at him. “I don’t need education. I don’t need your fucking help. Why did you help me?” I spoke in a venomous tone.

“Koushi-”

“DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!” I shouted at him as I shoved him to a nearby wall.

I placed my forearm on his neck as I pressed him to the wall. He groaned in pain as he kept slapping my hand to release. His face was slowly turning pale. I released my hand as he dropped his knees on the ground, breathing heavily for air. He coughed as he slowly came back to normal.

“Stay away from me.” I glared at him as he looked up at me. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes. His cheeks were flushed red.

I turned my back towards him as I walked away from there towards my dorm.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi’s POV

I was walking by Mr. Watson’s office which came in the way towards our dorms. That guy is really a pain in the ass. He is known for treating his students like shit. He wasn’t my teacher since I was taking a different course, but he was Oikawa’s teacher.

I stopped on my tracks as I saw Oikawa, kneeling on the ground.

“Oi, Trashykawa.” I walked towards him, hitting him on his shoulder. He slowly got up as he looked at me.

Red eyes. Traces of tears on his cheeks. His neck was bruised as if someone has tried to choke him. I was fuming in anger. Even though I have beaten Oikawa a lot, I never let anyone make him cry. “Oikawa.” I said in my demonic voice. “Who did this?”

Oikawa wiped his tears as he gave a small smile. “It’s nothing, Iwa-chan-”

“Don’t make me repeat.” I cut him off as he bit his lips. He always does that when he is tensed.

“That guy I bumped into yesterday-”

“Bastard.” I murmured as I cracked my knuckles.

“Iwa-chan, don’t do anything to him. I think I pissed him off-”

“Well, now he pissed me.” I said as I stormed towards the dorms, ignoring Oikawa’s pleas. I reached the dorms as I saw a group of boys gathered outside.

“Oi, Trashykawa, what was his name?”

“Iwa-chan, don’t do anything to him. He already looked weak-”

“Say the name.”

“Sugawara Koushi.” He murmured in a low voice as he fiddled with his fingers. I knew that Oikawa would spill the beans if I would use my demonic voice on him. Well, this voice worked on everyone.

“Oi, does anyone know Sugawara Koushi’s dorm no?”

“305.” One of the boys spoke as I headed towards his dorm. I was standing in front of his door when Oikawa held my arm. “Iwa-chan, don’t harm him. Let’s peacefully talk things out.” I shoved my hand out of his grip as I kicked the door. It looks like the door was already open as the door had opened easily.

“Sugawara Koushi-” I started to speak as I entered his dorm but stopped by the sight, I saw in front of me. Oikawa stood beside me as I heard him gasping in shock.

The whole room was a huge mess. Bottles of wine were scattered all over the place. There was no sight of Sugawara. I walked through the mess as I observed the place.

"This is a huge mess." I said as I saw some papers on the couch. I took the papers as I read them. My eyes widened as I read the words, Therapy Results. It was a therapy bill which was taken 4 months ago. It stated that Sugawara was suffering from insomnia for a very long time. I felt my chest heavy as I dropped the papers on the couch.

"What happened, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked as he stood beside me.

"He is suffering from insomnia." 

"W-what?" Oikawa stuttered as I nodded my head. "I guess that's why he has huge dark circles under his eyes."

"But that's not all, it also states that he has been suffering with it for a long time."

Both of us stood in silence as we both had ran out of words. Sugawara Koushi. What is he hiding?

The door opened as I saw Sugawara glaring at us. "Some of them were nice enough to notify me that I would be having guests." He walked by Oikawa as he bumped his shoulder against him. Oikawa stumbled a bit as he composed himself. "But I never invited you guys. So, leave while I am being kind."

"Fuck with your kindness." I said as I walked towards him. "You literally tried to choke my friend!"

Sugawara scoffed as he took a bottle from the table and gulped half a bottle down. "He is still alive, right? So what are you worried about?"

This is was it. I have lost my mind and I am going to kill him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa's POV

Iwaizumi launched on Sugawara as he held him by his collar and punched him straight in the jaw. Sugawara fell on the floor as he groaned in pain. My body moved on it's own as I came between Iwaizumi and Sugawara. "Iwa-chan, let's stop."

"Move away, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi glared at me. "I am going to kill him."

I heard Sugawara get up as I looked at him. "Are you okay?" I asked him in a tender voice.

"Fuck off." I chuckled as I saw him pouting. I zipped my mouth as I saw Sugawara glaring at me. He sighed as he looked at me. "You want to tutor me?" I could feel myself floating in the clouds and with-

"Oikawa." I heard Iwa-chan's threatening voice as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I want to tutor you."

"My dorm, tomorrow 9:00 pm." He said as he sat on the couch. "I don't participate in any extra-curricular activities, so I am free all the time." He pulled out his phone and kept his hand in front of me. I searched for my phone in my pockets and gave it to him. He dialed a number on my phone and saved it. "That's my number. Call me when you want to tutor me." He said while handing me my phone back.

I stared at my phone and back at Sugawara. "Thank you." I beamed in happiness as I heard a scoff from him.

"You guys can leave now."

Iwa-chan and I walked out of his dorm as we made our way back to dorm. Iwa-chan didn't say anything after punching him straight in the jaw. The silence was too much for me. I didn't knew what to talk to him after all that.

"You know." Iwa-chan said, breaking the silence. "He isn't that bad."

"Oh, looks like Iwa-chan is having a soft spot for Koushi- Ak! Iwa-chan!" I whined as Iwa-chan slapped my shoulder again.

"Let's go, Shittykawa. I have had enough for today." He walked faster than me, leaving me behind. I took my phone out as I looked at Sugawara's number.

_I guess this is the start of our tutoring classes._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction. If there are any mistakes, please point them out and I will make corrections.


End file.
